


Meeting the new `baby´

by KassyFrost



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Peter Parker, IronDad and SpiderSon, Light Angst, Meeting the new baby, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony doesn't die, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: After the big fight Peter goes home with Tony and Pepper, he is excited to catch up on everything with Tony. They surely will spend a lot of time together, after all Peter had been missing for five years and Tony had missed him a lot! They would work in the workshop and Tony would explain him the new tech that had been created in those five years-Wait a second, who is that?OrPeter meets the new “baby” (Morgan) and throws kind of a fit.





	Meeting the new `baby´

**Author's Note:**

> So....english is not my first language and I was to lazy to read over it again so there will be some mistakes. I also don't have a Beta-Reader so yeah.
> 
> If you have a prompt that you wanna share with me leave it in the comments!

 

They were on earth again and on their way to Tony’s and Pepper’s new home. Pepper was driving while Tony has insisted on sitting in the back with Peter. Tony was clutching his right arm where the stones had left a giant burn. Thanks to Dr. Strange the damage had been minimized, but the man would be left with scars all over that arm. Tony apparently didn’t mind and had told Strange that he’s alright with taking a hit or two for safety of the universe. Peter shuddered at the thought of Thanos and exhaled while leaning his head more onto the superhero’s left shoulder.

“Hey kid, you alright? Your neck just got Goosebumps.”, Tony’s hand brushed through Peters hair and massaged his scalp a bit.

“I’m fine, it’s just… you could have died there. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”, Peter bit his bottom lip and felt the heat rise up his neck. He had felt a bit too comfortable there and let that slip out, but Tony didn’t seem to mind. The man next to him leaned down and gave the boy a light kiss on the head.

“Don’t worry, kid. Your old man isn’t going to leave you any time soon.”, Peter felt his face warm up even more and a blush spread over his cheeks, he couldn’t believe that Tony Stark had just basically admitted to seeing Peter as his kid. Sure, he called Peter a kid all the time, but Tony had just said “Your old man”! Peter looked up at Tony and smiled while some tears ran down his cheeks.

“You better not, dad.”, Tony smiled down at Peter and brought up at hand to wipe away the tears with his thumb.

“I promise. Kid you have no idea how much I’ve missed you! While you were gone, I tried finding a way to bring you back! Hell, I wouldn’t have stayed up all night inventing time travel if it wasn’t for you.”, Tony swung an arm around Peter and looked towards the road.

“Pepper and I have a surprise at home. You’re going to be blown away!”, that certainly got Peters attention.

“A surprise? Is it the new Star Wars Lego Set?! Oh wait, it’s not new anymore. Oh god I have been missing for five years! I missed school!”, Peter tightened his hold on Tony’s arm and the superhero started laughing.

“Sweetie the last thing you have to worry about is school. You and millions of other people where gone for five years. I am sure that the snap is a good explanation as to why you couldn’t submit that Spanish homework assignment.”, Tony stopped laughing and suddenly his laughing turned into bigh and heavy sobs.

“Oh Peter, I missed you so much. I thought I would never get you back from that purple titan. I couldn’t get your words out of my head. I thought you were gone for good, that I couldn’t get you back. I thought I would have to live without you, bambi. No lab with your homework and paperwork spread all over, no silly pictures or memes at 4 am and no stories about you beating that Flash kid at decathlon practice.”

Peter was shocked to see Tony cry; he felt his own tears flow down again and then he was sobbing while clinging onto Tony. He tried to hug his dad, but the seatbelt was in his way. He felt Tony adjust his body so that they could hug probably but right now Peter wanted to have more skin contact to calm the bad feeling in his stomach. He didn’t want to leave Tony again, he wouldn’t. Tony was prepared and would always be there for him, Tony would keep him safe.

He unbuckled the seatbelt and climbed onto Tony’s lap and put his head on the man’s shoulder. Tony immediately started brushing through his hair again and slowly swaying from side to side while he whispered things that sounded calming and Italian.

“Hey boys we’re there soon so I’d suggest wiping up those tears. I think we should enter the house with happy thoughts and smiles.”, Tony massaged Peter’s scalp with his fingers and looked into the mirror to meet Peppers gaze.

He nodded and wiped away some tears from his face.

“Come on Peter, back on you seat and put the seatbelt back on.”, Tony let go of Peter, but the boy kept on hugging him.

“You can just hold me; I don’t want you to let me go just yet.”, Tony smiled and rubbed Peters back.

“Come on Peter. We are almost there; we can spend the rest of the day together. I won’t just disappear.”, Peter twitched at the last word but slowly scooted of Tony’s lap and did what he was asked to.

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence.

o0O0o

They excited the car and Peter quickly took the change to cling onto Tony’s arm again. He was excited to see the new house. He was walking behind Pepper with Tony on his right with a light bounce in his steps. He was excited, he wondered if Tony had kept some of the paintings he owned and if Friday would still be installed in the house.

Pepper had already the keys in and was about to turn them to open the door when the door swung open. Peter was surprised when the door opened, and a little girl walked outside and hugged Pepper’s leg.

“Mommy I missed you!”, Peter looked at Tony in shook and saw the smirk on his face. That was the surprise?

The girl had apparently finished greeting her mother and was now running towards Tony who picked her up and held her in his arm on his left hip.

“Hello little firecracker. Look at who we brought with us today!” the girl turned around and smiled at Peter, but Peter couldn’t return the smile.

Of course, it had been five years. He should have thought about this; Tony had a kid. No, Tony had a kid before, this one was new. His stomach cramped together again; he couldn’t believe this. Tony had gotten a new kid. Did Tony replace him?

He forced a smile and introduced himself to Morgan.  
“Hey, I’m Peter. Nice to meet you.” He looked at Tony and saw the man smile at the kid.

“Come on Morgan introduce yourself. I’ve told you about Peter before, haven’t I?”, Tony walked inside with the girl on his hip and Peter just followed.

“Peter as in the boy in the lab?”, Tony nods and Peters shoulders slump down.

The boy in the lab? That was everything Tony had told Morgan about him. Tony just replaced him.

He kept his mouth shut and kept on smiling; he wouldn’t cry over this! He wasn’t a little kid anymore. He wouldn’t cry.

He couldn’t cry,

He did cry.

He couldn’t hold in the tears in the evening after Tony had shown him the room, he could stay in. He had just broken down and started to sob into the sheets. Why couldn’t Tony just have gotten a dog?! He didn’t want to share his dad! Tony had always spent his free time with Peter, now Morgan would occupy his free time! Peter punched the pillow in anger and tried to rub away his tears with the pillow.

But when he thought about Tony stopping lab time just to spend more time with Morgan, his biological child, he started crying again. They were blood related and Tony and he weren’t.

It was unfair, Morgan would get thing that Peter didn’t. She would have Tony tell her bedtime stories and-

No, he was nit a little child. He didn’t need Tony to tell him bed time stories.

Why was he so worried about this? Morgan wasn’t bad. She had been nice to him; she had invited him to draw together tomorrow. He liked her. He just didn’t like that she was Tony’s kid. He felt himself blush in shame. Oh god he was jealous. He was insecure about a little girl! This was stupid. He shouldn’t cry about this.

He heard a knock at the door and a voice followed. “Peter? May I come in?”

Peter quickly rubs his sleeves over his eye’s and answers.

“Yeah, sure.”, the door opens and Tony walks through with a raised eyebrow.

“So, want to tell me why you’re crying in here?”, Peter Raised his eyebrows but before he could ask Tony had already answered.

“Friday told on you. Remember the baby monitor protocol? It’s in almost every a.i I have created so far by now. After what happened to you, I had to be sure that I would know everything happening to Morgan.”

Peter smiled and swallowed a sob. Tony sat down next to the boy on the bed and put his hand on the boys back and started brushing through his hair and down his back.

“So? Want me to use the dad voice?”, and apparently that question flipped a switch because Peter started sobbing again.

“Oh, okay? So, it has something to do with me? Okay what happened?”, Tony scooted closed and pulled him up on the bed into a side hug.

“It’s really stupid. And like totally dumb, you don’t have to worry about it.”, Peter slowly calms himself down in Tony’s hug.

“And that’s where you are wrong kid. If it makes you cry it’s important instantly.”, Peter huffs and looks down at the ground.

“It’s really embarrassing. It’s just… before the snap it was kind of just you and me, right? And we always spent time together and if you talked about a kid it was always me. And I mean-… It’s just weird…. What I’m trying to say is you have Morgan now and she is your kid. Does that make sense?”, Peter really tried to explain his thoughts, but he could see the man struggling to understand.

“No. Not really? Maybe try again but tell me just what exactly is making you feel sad?”

Peter exhaled and prepared for more embarrassment.

“It’s just you have a new kid now. But it isn’t you new kid because you never really had a kid, because I’m not really your kid. And the worst is that it feels like I-“, he inhaled and felt new tears sliding down his cheeks while he spoke his next words slowly and uncertain, “I feel like I got replaced, but I don’t have the right to feel that way, because I’m not your kid. But like I’d really like to, but-“

 

Peter didn’t even get to finish when Tony pulled him into a hug that had Peter on Tony’s lap again. Tony rocked Peter back and forth while the boy cried his eyes out. They sat there for a few minutes before Tony spoke up.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, don’t you ever think that you aren’t my kid. Maybe we aren’t related by blood, but I love you just as much as Morgan and that won’t change. Don’t ever think that I’ll stop loving you just because I have a second kid now. You aren’t jealous of Friday, right? She’s technically my kid too! You don’t ever get to think that I don’t love you. Peter, I love you 3000 and I’d never forgive myself if you ever thought that I didn’t love you. It’s my fault, I should have told you about Morgan. I read in a parenthood magazine how children can react to a new sibling. I’m so sorry, Pete. You won’t be `replaced´ by Morgan and I love you just as much. I’m just as much your das as I’m Morgan’s, is that clear?”, Peter nodded while his head was still resting on Tony’s shoulder.

“Yes, dad.”, Peter tightened his hold around Tony and let the man rock him asleep. The crying had tired him out and he was more then happy to hear Tony quietly lay them both down while Peter was still on his chest and say, “Love you 3000, son.” Before telling Fri to turn of the lights and inform Pepper that he’d sleep in Peters bed for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some comments and kudos! They are what keeps me going after all :)
> 
> Have a prompt in mind? Tell me! Maybe I can make it happen!


End file.
